Haven't You People Ever Heard Of Closing The Damn Door?
by LemonAndCreamPie
Summary: For better or worse, Vector and Espio have been together for a while now, and over that time, certain...feelings...are bound to develop. Both are willing, both are wanting, and both are very poor with their timing. Because believe me, if Charmy weren't around...
1. Newfound Energy

**A/N: Dedicated to my friend (and Major General Vecpio Trash Officer), TheHunterPersian.**

* * *

He doesn't know how it happened. One minute they're yelling at each other about money or something equally irrelevant, the next, they're making out heatedly.

Espio had always had a soft spot for Vector, but until now, had never really acted so brazenly upon it. Nor had he ever realized it to be this strong. He didn't know what to think. What he _did_ know however, was that locking lips and intertwining tongues with the crocodile; it was nice. Lewd and wet-sounding and probably really _gross_ when observed from afar, but it was _**nice**_.

Unfortunately, the chameleon's nice time was ruined when the Chaotix Detective Agency's third member barged in. He mentally smacked himself, for despite his ninja training, where his senses have been honed to near-perfection, passionately making out with the reptile of your dreams apparently meant that Espio realized, almost too late, that said third member was about to walk in on him and Vector devouring each other's faces. They threw themselves off of each other just as Charmy Bee buzzed into the room.

"Are you guys done yelling?" he whined groggily. "I'm trying to get to sleep!"

Though his muzzle was shaded with a dark blush, Espio replied, with as irritated a voice as he could manage, "Yes. You may go to bed now."

"Yeah. We're done yelling. Go to sleep Charms," Vector replied, also attempting to sound pissed off. His equally vivid blush didn't help matters, but luckily both reptiles had their backs to the bee.

Charmy yawned. "Alright, jeez. You two act like such an old married couple, for the love of Chaos!" he remarked, genuinely irked.

Neither Vector nor Espio thought it possible, but somehow their faces flushed even harder.

* * *

The ninja parted lips with the crocodile, the act producing a grossly audible noise, as the chameleon heard the exhausted, thumping footsteps of Charmy in the hallway.

" _Code B,_ " Espio announced, ducking behind Vector's large torso, as the crocodile turned to lie down with his back to the door.

Both reptiles relaxed as they heard the sound of the bee going into the bathroom.

"This is _ridiculous,_ Vec," the chameleon whispered frustratedly. "We can't even watch TV together without Charmy interrupting."

"Ya got a point, Es, but isn't that what we kinda signed up for when we took the kid in?" Vector retorted hushedly. "Besides, I never knew you were so _frisky._ "

The other blushed madly before stammering, "O-oh sh-shut up. You m-make it s-sound like we-we're an _old married couple._ "

"We might as well be. Oh, and by the way, you're cute when you're flustered."

" _Hmph._ "

Tentatively, they began kissing again, the chameleon relaxing slightly as he heard Charmy exit the bathroom and stagger into his bedroom. _Now,_ the ninja thought, _the_ real _fun can begin._

Espio began jabbing at Vector's mouth with his tongue, and both appendages began entangling with each other, sensuously knotting and unknotting, and vibrating as both reptiles moaned into each other's mouths. Vector was both surprised and confused and a little bit alarmed but mostly **turned on** by Espio's newfound _"energy,"_ and boy, did it show.

The chameleon pulled away, panting heavily, and smirked as he saw just how much Vector _liked_ what they were doing.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

 **A/N: Ownership of these characters are privileges that I just don't have. I mean, if I _did_ own them, everything you see here would be canon (probably). SEGA _does_ have that kind of privilege however, so ask _them_ to make it canon.**

 **Not sure it'll bear much fruit, but hey, no harm in trying, right?**


	2. For The Longest Tongue

Even from afar he could tell Vector was sizeable, but up close, he could _really_ behold its massiveness.

He began licking around it, which made Vector shiver in delight. The crocodile's hands gripped the headboard behind him as Espio's long tongue began wrapping around his cock, drenching it in the chameleon's saliva. For all its length and power however, his tongue proved no match for the crocodile's manhood; it barely even reached the base of Vector's dick. Espio moved his head up and down, dragging his tongue along with it. Vector moaned as he felt it twirl its way up and down his member.

Eventually-and Vector knew not when his hand had moved downwards-he began insistently pushing the chameleon's head down. Espio took the cue and began swallowing the engorged cock head. He slowly slid down the crocodile's length, constantly fighting the urge to gag, until about 3/4 of the way down. He felt his throat protest at that point and he retched, his whole body jolting as he fought to keep from vomiting. As well, he was barely remembering to breathe through his nostrils, as the huge cock in his mouth was taking up all of his attention.

Even through all of that however, Vector's hand incessantly kept the chameleon's head in place. The ninja slowly began breathing again as he moved his head back up, then back down, in as fluid and as sensuous a motion as he could manage.

Vector groaned in bliss, yet he yearned for so much more. He began pushing Espio a little more forcefully down his manhood, urging the chameleon to swallow it whole. At the same time, his own sizably long tongue began lapping at the ninja's toned ass, while his free hand alternated between teasing and caressing both Espio's painfully neglected erection and his sensitive tail. The chameleon groaned at the other's touch. His breath hitched as Vector took his own twitching manhood into his mouth.

The two 69'ed for a few minutes, Espio loving how the crocodile's hand was simultaneously forcing his head down onto his dick and petting him gently, and Vector loving how the chameleon was caressing every part of him that the ninja could reach.

Eventually, Espio began whining and moaning more fervently, and bucking his hips into the crocodile's mouth. Vector let the other face-fuck him for a bit before teasingly pulling off as he felt the reptile above him tense up.

Espio, still muzzled by the engorged penis in his mouth, could only groan in anger.

Mercilessly, the crocodile teased all around the other's shaft, while keeping his head pinned down onto his own pole.

Soon enough however, Vector relented, and he let go of the other's head and left the chameleon free to thrust his way to release. And that's when the ninja, in a frenzied state of euphoria, slipped into Japanese.

" _Ki-kimochi ne! Vectaa...iku. **I-IKU!**_ " he exclaimed, as he shot his load into the crocodile's mouth. Vector's eyes went wide before he closed them again in ecstasy, as he swallowed the chameleon's spunk.

He then jolted as he felt the chameleon begin to attack his cock once more. Before the ninja could do any more though, Vector flipped him around so that he could gaze upon Espio sucking him off.

The chameleon swallowed as much of it as he dared, though when he got to his limit, he choked violently. Dissatisfied, he led the crocodile's hand towards his horn, and tugged downwards. Taking the cue, Vector took hold of Espio's horn and yanked the ninja down, while simultaneously bucking his hips upwards. The resulting gagging noise from Espio turned the crocodile on to no end, and Espio, though it hurt quite a bit, somehow _wanted_ to repeat the motion too.

The huge manhood in his mouth penetrated deeper into his esophagus with each thrust, as the shaft was now slick with both the chameleon's saliva and the copious amounts of pre-cum that had been leaking pretty much ever since they had started. Soon enough, Espio's lips were just brushing against Vector's crotch, and the crocodile-impressed and proud and excited by the fact-fucked his face even faster.

" _Chaos,_ Es, I'm so _close,_ " Vector moaned hushedly. "I almost can't believe you've never done this before."

The ninja could only groan in between each thrust. He chanced a glance up at Vector, who also made eye contact.

The crocodile's face burned all shades of red as he gazed upon the chameleon's unwittingly seductive face...as it was pounded into by his own cock.

It was all kinds of wrong, yet all kinds of right for Vector, and he arched his back and screwed his eyes shut as he could take the pressure no longer.

" _Goddamnit Espio, **I'm gonna cum! Es-**_ " he cried in a strangled voice as he shot his load the moment Espio's lips made contact with his crotch.

Willing though he was, Espio was simply not prepared for the cum that brimmed his mouth by what felt like the gallonful. He tried pushing himself off of the crocodile, but with the other's hand firmly grasping his horn, he knew it was no use. It was so overwhelming that some of the ejaculate in his mouth had spilled out, and he struggled to swallow as much as he could. He groaned in discomfort as he choked on the massive load, but he squirmed in delight at just how much Vector could produce.

Once he felt Vector finish shooting, the chameleon slowly pulled off of the softening appendage, dragging his tongue all over the shaft as he did so, and he crawled over to the crocodile's side. Both were too spent for words, so both simply snuggled into the other, and slumbered soundly until morning.

* * *

 **A/N: Ownership of these characters are privileges that I just don't have. I mean, if I _did_ own them, everything you see here would be canon (probably). SEGA _does_ have that kind of privilege however, so ask _them_ to make it canon.**

 **Not sure it'll bear much fruit, but hey, no harm in trying, right?**


End file.
